


But if you really hold me tight All the way home I'll be warm

by Eliana_debrey



Series: BruJay series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Ending, Cold Feet, Family Fluff, I dont even know if thats a tag, M/M, Mom Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd, Protective Jason Todd, Snow, sowwy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: It's snowing in Gotham, and someone wants a snowman.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: BruJay series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080860
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	But if you really hold me tight All the way home I'll be warm

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey!  
> It snowed today so I wanted to do that.  
> You can absolutely ignore the end, I just couldn't let so much fluff happen.  
> ahah

It’s small feet stepping quickly on the wooden floor that wake Jason up, but he keeps his eyes closed, he feels the arm around his waist pulling him against the chest behind him, which assure him that his partner is awake too. Jason smiles.  
The little person stops in front of their bed, there is a small sniffling sound but the steps were too fast and excited for the sound to be due to a nightmare. Jason waits, he hides his smile in his arm. Another sniffling sound, Jason has to bite his lips to stop himself from laughing, he feels his partner sighing behind him.

“Mom?” the small voice says. It’s quiet but not too quiet. “Mom?” a few hesitant steps again.

Jason sees the shadow falling over him behind his closed eyelids. He hears his son breathing quickly. Two cold hands grab his arm.

“Mom it’s snowing,” the hands shake Jason. “Mom it’s snowing outside,” Jason opens one eye and then the other.

His son is smiling, he still has the cut from two nights ago on his forehead, he has a beanie on his head and a scarf over his pajama. He sniffs and his head moves up with it, he shakes Jason again.

“It’s snowing,” the small boy says again in a whisper like he might scare Jack Frost away if he speaks too loudly.

“Dames, it’s…” Jason looks at the clock standing proud on his nightstand. “Five in the morning,” Jason groans.

“I know, but it’s snowing,” the child pulls on his arm like he wants to drag Jason out of bed. “We need to make snowmen.”

“Is it snowing a lot?” Damian nods fervently, “then we can do that in a few hours.”

“But Mooom,” Damian starts whining.

“Leave your mother alone and go back to bed, Damian,” Bruce growls from behind Jason.

Damian recoils, he lets go of Jason and cry softly. The little pup looks down, he is the perfect picture of dejection. Jason elbows the alpha behind him and hears a grunt. Jason catches Damian with one hand and drags him in the bed. His hat falls when he is pulled up.

“Baba is grumpy in the morning, don’t hold it against him,” Damian nods against the sheets close to Jason’s heart. “Come under the blanket, the cuddle monster is hungry,” Jason says tickling his son. 

Damian shrieks with a high voice trying to escape his mom’s hands. He buries himself under the sheets between his parents. Bruce cries out when he feels the cold feet of his son against his thighs.

“Did you go out without shoes?” the old alpha asks. Damian gasps and turns around to bury himself in his mom’s chest.

“Give mommy your freezing feet, I’ll warm them up,” Jason whispers into Damian’s hair.

“I didn’t know where Alfred put them,” Damian whispers back.

“It’s alright, baby. Mommy isn’t angry.”

“He could have gotten hurt,” Bruce says coldly.

“Hey, the day you stop risking your life at night you can come and give lessons, alright?” Jason bites back. Damian laughs in his mom’s arms.

“Jay,” the young omega puts two fingers on his alpha’s lips stopping him.

“Hush, or go make breakfast.”

“You know I would burn the kitchen,” he answers.

“Leaves you only one option then,” the younger man answers.

Bruce wraps his arms slowly around his son and his omega, this is home. This is everything he ever wanted, a family. After everything that happened, the hardships, deaths, and arguments, everything is well.

“Mom,” Jason doesn’t answer. “Moooom,” Damian whispers more aggressively.

“Yes, sweetheart.”

“We’ll build a snowman together alright?”

“Yes, buddy, we’ll build a snowman together,” a handful of minutes later, Damian is dead to the world.

“So eager for his age,” Bruce smiles.

“Go back to sleep, I know you’re exhausted,” Jason says brushing Bruce’s hair with his fingers. Bruce takes them, he kisses them slowly, one after the other, but he takes more time with the ringed one. “Old perv’,” Jason chuckles knowing exactly what Bruce thinks.

“Maybe we should make him a playmate,” Jason pushes him away with a light laugh.

It’s snowing again. Small snowflakes spinning around Damian. He looks up at his father, there is blood slowly dripping on the white ground. Bruce’s mouth is twisted as if he knows what Damian is going to say before he says it.

“Mom loved snow.”

“Damian, please you need to stop.”

“I am only doing what you’re too weak to do.”

“He asked me. He asked not to bring him back, Damian. He doesn’t want that.”

“You’re a fool and a coward, Father.”

“Please,” his father sounds broken. Desperate, even. “You can’t.”

Damian kneels in front of his Father, he is barely eighteen but has already the same built as Bruce, Jason used to tease him about it. How one day he would surpass the pack alpha. The katana’s handle pushes Bruce’s chin up.

“You should have burned his body.”

“How could I?”

“Exactly. You are a coward, Father, and I’m glad I took after my mother.”

He wishes today wasn't that day.


End file.
